After The Fiery Heart
by StayStrong4Eva
Summary: This takes place right after the fiery heart. In a strange twist of events the gang has found out that Sydney isn't legally owned by the Alchemists. Is this enough to get Sydney out of Re-education?
1. Chapter 1

After Sydney it was all downhill...

Our first Alchemist was Maura, then Stephan, then Judy who swore nothing would break her, but with our behaviour, she eventually did. We scared off every alchemist that came our way. None of the alchemists lasted more than 1 or 2 days.

It was just another day of gathering at Clarence's to meet our new alchemist when we got a huge surprise.

Jill heard the knocking first.

"I'll get it." she muttered as she headed toward the front door.

I was ready for our new alchemist. It would probably some stiff girl or a guy, who would be disgusted by the fact that they'd have to with us 24/7 and not even come into one meters of range from us.

Who I was not expecting was the superior of the alchemist Donna Stanton.

"Good morning-"

"It's actually night for us" retorted Angeline

This was pretty much how we got rid of all the alchemist, annoy them till they drop- literally in Judy's case.

Eddie gave Angeline a small head shake, as if to say we don't mess with the superior of the alchemists.

Stanton gave Angeline a forced smile,"In all due respect of your time schedule, you are expected to be on human timing, so morning it is. I am very disappointed in all the reports I have been receiving from the alchemist that have worked here in Palm Springs. So for the time being I am your alchemist."

Jill snorted, "So what? You're going to pretend to be our mom and work as a teacher at Amberwood?"

"A teacher? Please, she'll be working as caretaker I bet." Angeline put in her opinion.

With the 'pissed off alchemist' expression Stanton replied in a cold voice, "I will not be attending Amberwood at all. The alchemist set up HD cameras around your school, in all your classes, and in your dorm. You are well secured. As for me I will be staying in the alchemist apartment in Downtown." she shot me look.

It took me a minute to process what she was saying, "Hey! You can't kick me out of the apartment, where will I stay?"

"Mr. Ivashkov, I believe your original place to stay was here, so you will stay here."

"No way! I...I..." I tried to think but I couldn't, why had Sydney gotten me my own place? Because I begged her to, but there was no way in hell I was telling Stanton that.

"The matter is settled, Mr. Ivashkov."

"Whatever," I muttered hoping to sound angry, "I have money now, I can afford an apartment."

Suddenly a knock from the door interrupted Stanton from answering me.

I was about to go get the door when I heard Clarence answer the door.

"Marcus so nice of you to drop by..." Clarence's voice floated down the hallway.

We all stiffened at the name of Marcus. There was only one Marcus we all knew. Marcus Finch. Who was an ex-alchemist. Who was on the run from the alchemists, but here was Donna Stanton, the superior...

"Marcus?" Stanton asked, her face tightly drawn.

"Yeah...Marcus Donahue, Clarence's nephew..." I floundered

"No no, its Marcus Finch, he'll be right in" Clarence said suddenly appearing in the doorway of the living room.

"Marcus Finch" Donna Stanton suddenly whispered.

"No its not Mar-":

"Hey guys, sup?"  
>All eyes were on the human that had just entered the room. He looked at us smiling, but the smile quickly disappeared when he noticed Donna Stanton in the room.<p>

Who was holding a gun pointed at Marcus.


	2. Chapter 2

For someone who had a gun pointed at his heart, he was very chilled. At least I think he was. I mean, who else stands just there smirking, hands dangling loosely at his side?

"Are you really going to shoot me or are you going to chicken out again like you did in Utah?" asked Marcus playing with his fingernail.

Stanton's only response was to clutch the gun more tightly.

Marcus' eyebrows shot up, "Oh so you're really going to shoot me huh? Well here are my last words: I never did like you _mother_."

And like a lightening flash Stanton pressed the trigger and I saw the bullet whizzing across the living room in slow motion.

Apparently, I underestimated Castile, because the next thing I knew, there were shards everywhere. I groggily turned to see what had happened to find one of the windows shattered and Eddie protectively covering Marcus' body with his own.

"What happened?" I asked dazed.

"Oh my god Adrian! Are you okay!?" Jill screamed from somewhere in the distance.

"What happened?" I repeated

"The bullet brushed past you and out the windo- huh! Adrian you're bleeding!" Jill shrieked.

I looked down to see where the little girl was pointing, I was bleeding. A lot. But there was no pain in it, I didn't feel anything. There was no pain greater than the pain in my heart.

"Marcus..." I tried to speak but it was as if someone filled my mouth sand, I couldn't get the words out.

"Marcus is fine. Eddie pushed him out of the way in time." Jill explained. It made sense. I mean everything made sense to me except the fact that why did they take Sydney away from me? Because she wasn't allowed to have fun? Because she didn't deserve contentment in her life?

Jill was watching me with a grave expression, no doubt reading my mind, she looked like she was about to tell me everything was okay when a high pitched voice cut through the air.

"What was that!? Did a guardian just protect a human?" Shrieked Donna Stanton looking crazy as a mad woman could.

"We have a heart you know" Castile coldly replied. I shuddered I don't think I've ever heard this much venom in his voice before.

Stanton snorted, " And what you think we don't?"

"No you don't. If you had a heart you wouldn't lock away an innocent girl and you wouldn't try to murder your own son" Eddie replied pointing at Marcus who was trying to stand up. In my peripheral vision I thought I saw Angeline move to help him, but then again how could I see something in my peripheral vision when I couldn't even look straight?

It was that moment when the front door was burst open and guardians spilled in the room.

_**Jill's POV**_

My heart was beating a million miles a minute. All in less than a minute, Donna Stanton had fired a gun , Eddie amazingly pushed Marcus out of the way, but the bullet brushed past Adrian causing him to bleed and then suddenly there were guardians everywhere.

I looked back at Eddie and raised an eyebrow _Did you call the Emergency Guardians? _He shook his head. I looked around the room to see one of the guardians pinning Donna Stanton's arms behind her back while another guardian searched her for more weapons. What the heck was this? Who called these guardians? Perplexed of what to do, I approached Marcus.

"Are you alright?" I asked him tenderly

He nodded slightly.

I opened my mouth to ask him if Stanton was really his mother, but was cut off with when Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov entered the room with the Moroi Queen behind them.

"Lissa!?" I exclaimed.

The young Queen took notice of me, but her eyes quickly averted to the gun that was lying on the floor.

"Eddie", and with that one word the entire room went silent. No one moved a muscle as the Queen moved across the room towards Eddie who was helping Adrian with his wounds. He quickly stood up to greet the Queen in a formal manner, but was stopped when Lissa spoke in dangerous voice, "Eddie, I trusted you with my sister's safety and sent you as her official guardian on this mission. You have obviously failed me." Eddie's face remained as still as a stone, his expression tightly drawn into a guardian mask, but I thought I saw hurt reflect in his eyes.

I shivered, I cant believe I was related to her and I can't believe she was speaking to Eddie as if he was just another guardian. Did she forget Eddie was her _friend_, that once upon a time they fought together?

"Hey! I'm still alive you know. Eddie didn't fail anyone." I exclaimed, my voice coming out harsher than I intended.

Lissa flinched, but kept her back to me. She quickly whispered something to a guardian that was near her, with a solemn nod he grabbed Eddie pinning his hands to his back and walked out the door.

"What are you doing with him?" When the guardian didn't answer me, I stalked across the room to stand directly in front Lissa, "What the hell was that? He was doing his job properly y'know. Look at me do you see a single scratch?" I demanded.

"There was a gun shot in here and instead of protecting you he was across the room, that's all I know, and that's enough for me to judge that he_ not_ doing his job properly." Lissa replied coolly.

I opened my mouth to retort a snarky comment, but was cut off by Stanton's sharp laughter.

I whirled around to face her, "what, what do you want?" I snapped

"I told that boy that you creatures didn't have a heart, now if you can be nice enough to let me go..." she glanced at the guardian holding her.

"And why exactly don't we have a heart?" Lissa asked

"Cousin...?" Adrian looked pale, paler than usual, There were dark rings under his eyes. He was loosing a lot of blood. The wound wasn't small, but I know Adrian felt no pain. His internal pain was killing him, killing me.

Lissa moved past me to tenderly touch Adrian. I could feel the hum of spirit as she healed him. Colour rushed back to his face and he looked a little better, but I knew better. Adrian's soul wouldn't rest until we find Sydney.

Lissa was quick at work she practically floated across the room with queenly grace to stand directly in front of Stanton, "Who was the gun pointed at?" she asked

"Cousin.." Adrian stood up and supported himself by leaning on me

"Yes Adrian?"

"Marcus Finch, he's an ex-alchemist, and her son, but Lissa please don't hand him over to her. Please." Adrian's expression was pained, and I felt the pain that he was feeling. It was as if his most important necessity in life was snatched away from him. I felt sorry for him, but I knew Adrian would survive he was strong.

"I take it that by ex-alchemist you mean his loyalties to the alchemist are broken and his tattoo is broken." When Adrian nodded to this, Lissa continued, "then the alchemist have no right over him."

"What do you mean no right over him?" I could practically see the gears in Adrian's head spinning.

"I mean, if not an alchemist, then Marcus is only a regular a human, one that the alchemist can't bother." Lissa replied.

"No...no.." Stanton stuttered.

"Adrian, that's a great idea!" I exclaimed, suddenly all eyes in the room were on me.  
>"Care to explain princess?" Dimitri asked raising an eyebrow<p>

"Don't call me that." I said through gritted teeth, "And Adrian had a great idea! Right Adrian? Tell them." I promoted Adrian. His habits of suddenly not talking to anyone was very bad.

"Ya...um, Sydney broke her tattoo too. So if breaking your tattoo means that you aren't legally _owned_ by the alchemist then that means they can't hold Sydney against her will. Right?" Adrian hurried to get the words out of his mouth, he looked as if he wanted to go to bed and never wake up.

"But there is absolutely no proof that Ms. Sage broke her tattoo" Stanton replied before anyone could speak up.

"Well then I'll prove it, bring Sydney over, the tattoo prevents her from talking about us to humans who don't know about us right? Well, I'll bring a couple of my friends over tell them it an experiment or something watch everyone will understand her when she talks." Adrain's joy and excitement was making me happy, at least he was feeling something besides hurt and loneliness.

"I will not let normal teenagers become part of an experiment!" exclaimed Stanton disgusted by the idea.

Adrian sighed exasperatedly, "You can hear me when I call them, they wont even know anything is off."

Donna Stanton opened her mouth to protest when Lissa cut in, "Ms. Stanton, I believe there was favour you owed me, I will collect it now if you will."

A favour? What had Donna Stanton, the superior of the alchemist wanted from the Moroi Queen?

The two women's eyes' locked and Stanton finally looked away, "I will allow it."

"Then it is settled. You will bring Sydney over and it will be proven to you that her tattoo is broken. And if it is, you must leave Sydney." Lissa smiled at Stanton, but there was no kindness in that smile.

Stanton finally free of the guardian who was holding her walked out the door with her head held high, but everyone knew the lady's ego was bruised.

Everyone seemed unsure of what to do. Rose went to help Clarence settle in a chair and asked him if there was anything she could do for him. A couple of the guardians went to examine the broken window. But Adrian, there was only one thing on Adrian's mind.

Sydeney.

Sydney was coming back.

**Thank you so much for your reviews and feel free to leave any criticism. I really hoped you enjoyed reading this! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for waiting so patiently! I know its a pain! But you guys are awesome and I love reading all the comments 3 So here's chapter 3, its pretty short, but hey, tomorrow is my last exam so I should be able to get more written from now on! Tell me what you guys think, and all criticism is welcome! Luv u guys! **

_**Jill POV**_

I caught Adrian before he left, "Adrian...um...u see...it's not like..."

"What is it Jailbait?"

"You don't have money." I spit out. I felt bad, very bad about saying it like this to Adrian. He was like an older brother to me. I felt really bad practically saying that he was loosing it. But he was. One day he forgot Hopper's, then the next he forgot who I was. I can't _won't _live with Adrian forgetting everything.

"Huh?" He was totally perplexed.

"When Stanton said she was taking the alchemist apartment back, you said you had the money to get your own, you don't."

"oh...yeah, then I better go clear that apartment out." With that he took off rather quickly.

I was walking through the hallways of Clarence's old house when I saw someone approaching me. She looked familiar, but I wasn't sure. She was beautiful and had silky blonde hair. She had a determined expression on her face like she was meant to rule.

"Jill?"

"Yes?" I said a little surprised. I got used to everyone calling me Princess, but now a stranger was calling me by my name. I wonder what changed.

"May I talk to you? Alone?"

"Um, I'm sorry I can't talk to strangers." I replied feeling stupid, but I just wanted to be alone for a while especially after what just happened.

"Stranger? Jill, you know me." Her voice was panicked and hurt.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Jill," she said shaking me by my shoulders, "It's Lissa!"

I was dazed. Yes, Lissa, my sister. _My name is Jill, I am 15 years old. My name is Jill. _

I shook my head as if I could just drop all the insanity in there, "Sorry, I know who you are. Lissa, you're Lissa, my half sister...I got it."

"Jill, what was that? Please, tell me you were just acting, that you are _very_ good at acting."

"Um..." Is I'm trying out for the school play a bad excuse?

"And I can read auras, so don't lie."

I gave up, and Adrian did need help, so maybe Lissa can help him, "Adrian is having um, memory problems..."

Lissa was speechless for a few minutes, then recognition crossed her face, "Of course, I told him vodka was bad for him, but noooo..."

"It's not vodka! Why does everyone expect Adrian to be so...so...irresponsible?"

"Because he is" I could see green fire raging in her eyes.

"NO HE IS NOT!" I was well aware that I was screaming at her, but she deserved it. How dare she say that about Adrian? Can't she understand what he's been through?

No of course she can't. She can't read my mind.

I turned on my heel and stomped not trusting myself to speak anymore, because if I did, I knew the tears would come.

I stomped up the stairs and banged the guest room door shut.

That's when the tears came.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I loved writing this chapter! Jill and Lissa moments! And some very exciting news at the end! **

It wasn't his fault. It was theirs. It was all their fault. They messed up Sydney's life, then Zoe's and now Adrian. I hate them! I know they didn't do anything to me, that they were actually helping me or something, but whatever hurts Adrian hurts me.

Just when he was feeling like he was once more in full control of his life, they took the center of his life away-_snatched_ it.

I don't know how long I sat there, I probably blacked out for a while- I don't know, but a knock on the door brought me back to my senses.

"Hey." a little blond head peeked into the room, Lissa, "I know, we've been through a lot today and you don't need more to add to your plate, but I was wondering if I could talk to you."

I numbly nodded, she deserved a chance, didn't she?

She came and sat next to me on the bed. She looked like she wanted to reach out and hug and tell me everything was okay, but things between us weren't exactly..._sisterly._

"I'm sorry" she said softly

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Anyone who knows Adrian would've said what you said."

Silence hung between us growing uncomfortable by the minute.

Breaking the silence, she spoke up, "I know we didn't get off to a great start, but believe me I do care about you. And it's not just because I need you to be queen. You wouldn't know the terrible rumors going around the court." She shuddered.

"What rumors?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse

A silent tear slipped from the corner of her eye, "There are some saying that I treated you like a maid and that's why you ran away. Do-do you feel like that Jill? Did I treat you badly? Are you hurt?"

Something clicked inside of me, the sincerity in her voice made me crack, a voice inside my head screamed, _She's you damn sister! Hug her you idiot! She obviously cares about you so much! _But I didn't. I should, I knew this was the perfect moment.

Instead I stupidly, just shrugged and said, "No, you didn't do anything wrong."

She studied me for a few moments then nodded, "Are we okay now?" she asked wiping away the tear.

I nodded.

She got up to leave, but I suddenly remembered something, "Hey why are you here? I mean don't get me wrong I love it that you're here and everything but-"

Lissa laughed, "It's okay Jill. And Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot to tell you! I am so stupid!"

With a mischievous smile she walked out the room, What the heck? What was that?

I sat there dumbfounded when Rose came in the room, "BY THE COMMAND OF QUEEN VASILISSA DRAGOMIR, YOU ARE TO COME TO THE LIVING ROOM- no never mind the Dining room, since the living room is battle scene- TO GET THE BEST PRESENT OF YOUR LIFETIME!"

I couldn't help myself, I cracked up laughing, rose's hollow voice trying to copy Dimitri was just hilarious!  
>"Best present of my life huh?"<p>

She smiled.

That's how I found myself sitting on the large family dining table in the dining hall at Clarence's. Guardians covered every inch of the perimeter of the large circular room. The Moroi Queen sat at the head of the table.

We were all there: Rose, Dimitri, Sonya, Mikhail, Angeline, Eddie, Abe, even Adrian who didn't personally come, but he was on the phone.

We sat patiently as the Moroi Queen rose to speak, "I have some very exciting news. I officially declare that the Palm Springs Mission is now over." She smiled at me and looked directly into my eyes, "The Ancient Family Law is now ineffective, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir I want to welcome you back to court safe and sound."

**So what did you guys think? If you have any ideas for the relationship between Lissa and Jill, let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Sydney is finally here! And Sydrian moments...maybe ;)**

**AssassinsVow2012- I know right! I was going to have the Lissa and Jill moment and the big news in the beginning too, but I thought the fight and everything would be better.**

**Sheerio4ever and Bru Ivashkov- your reviews are the reason I keep writing more. Luv u guys!**

**Angiedawn3- you want Sydney? Well then read on... :D**

We were finally gathered at Adrian's. Adrian's _experiments_ were a couple of his 'friends' from art class, the only one's that I think he really knew were Rowena Clark and Cassie. Adrian was pacing the room making me nervous.

Stanton was supposed to move in tomorrow, so the whole apartment was pretty much empty. The only things left were three sofas and a couple of chairs. Dimitri and Rose were whispering to each other quietly in the corner, and Lissa was talking to Eddie about something. I still very mad at Lissa for what she did to Eddie. She humiliated him in front of all those guardians and Stanton!

I took a deep breath. No, I couldn't think about this now. I mentally put 'talk to Lissa' at the top of my things to do list.

Adrian had told the art students to wait in the bedroom until called. The students seemed genuinely worried about what was going on, which was good sign. It meant Adrian didn't use spirit to compel them into coming, if he had all the students would look calm and well, _compelled._

I sat there awkwardly beside Angeline picking at the hem of my Amberwood skirt. After what seemed like forever, the doorbell rang.

Adrian quickly rushed to the door. I could almost feel his heart beat through the bond. I'm pretty sure if Adrian didn't have Moroi immune system, he could have died because of the way his heart was beating with joy and excitement.

Rose and Dimitri quickly stood up and came to the center of room, I'm pretty sure they were getting ready to defend a possible attack. Lissa quickly got up and went to stand beside Adrian while Eddie pulled on his guardian mask and stood frozen in place. I scurried across the floor to stand beside Adrian.

He took a deep breath and swung the door open.

Three alchemist in black suits stood there with their backs straight. Seeing the door open they moved aside to reveal none other than Donna Stanton and Sydney.

-_**Adrian's POV**_

I took in a sharp breath. She looked beautiful. But she looked worn out. That extra pound she gained was definitely gone along with another 5 or 6 pounds. Her bony figure was covered in a plain white t-shirt and black pants. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Dark deep circled were under her eyes and her skin looked paler than mine. I looked into her eyes to see them blank, the usual golden spark in them was no longer. I searched her face for any sign of emotion. There was none. My sage, my Sydney was emotionless. One thing I had never seen. It scared me.

I tried to control my anger towards the alchemist and finally I looked at Donna Stanton, she was looking at me like she wanted to kill me then and there. I gave her a cold stare, which made her cringe. I smiled and I knew without looking at my self that I looked very dangerous.

"Can I talk to you Ms. Stanton" I asked harshly

She didn't reply.

"It'll only take a moment."

She nodded.

I led her out the door and closed the door softly behind us leaving Sydney and two other alchemist inside.

"What the hell did you do to Sydney? How long has it been since she ate anything!?"

Stanton was startled at my questioning, for what reason though, I didn't know. "Yes, Ms. Sage has eaten" she replied hastily.

"When?" I challenged her

"Today I'm sure."

"What did she eat?"

"Mr. Ivashkov, this is none of your concern!" she suddenly bursted.

"Yes it is, you are cruel! All of you alchemist!"

"Yes so cruel that we are on this mission to keep your princess safe!"

"That is beside the point!"

Without answering me, she stomped in the apartment. Yes, Donna Stanton actually _stomped_.

I sighed and went inside. Everything looked so eerie, Sydney was sitting in a chair with a small rickety table in front of her. Her hands rested on her thighs and she looked confused. I let a sigh out at least she was showing emotion.

I went to the bedroom and got a kid, I think his name was Jace, but I wasn't sure. I sat him directly in front of Sydney and he looked really confused. I had explained to all my classmates that is was a psychology experiment to see how your mind reacts to strange sentences and they agreed to it without another question. Sometimes humans can be so strange.

Donna whispered something to Sydney and she nodded. She looked at Jace directly in the eyes and said, "Vampires are real."

Silence hung heavy for a few moments, but it was quickly shattered when he started laughing.

"What?" I asked him.

"That's funny bro, Vampires are real! Classic!"

Before I could answer him, a very surprised Stanton spoke up, "You understood her?"

"uh, yeah."

"Vampires are real." Stanton repeated

"um what the heck was that? Are you speaking another language?" Jace asked confused.

"Why? What did you hear?" I asked curiously.

"I heard 'rjimogo dam siga'" he started laughing uncontrollably, "Is that even a language?"

No, no it wasn't. The rest of the afternoon was pretty much spent the same way. Everybody seemed to understand Sydney and others heard Stanton or the alchemist say things like, 'dangu gyirajag' or some other thing. None made sense.

We were down to our last two 'experiments'; Rowena and Cassie. The rest of the students went home when I said that there was nothing they could do.

When Rowena was done with the same results as everybody else, she said she'd wait for Cassie outside and left.

I bought Cassie out in the living room and sat her in front of Sydney.

"Vampires are real." Sydney said in a monotone voice.

Cassie looked shocked, not the first one of the day, not everybody had laughed like Jace.

"Did you understand what she said?" I asked

Cassie nodded.

Then Donna repeated the sentence

I asked the same question, really this whole thing was _really_ boring.

"Yes"

Everyone froze.

"What!?" screeched Rose.

"I said yes I understood her. She said 'Vampires are real'".

"H-how did you understand that?" Stanton whispered.

I was shocked. Lissa took control of the situation and signaled the other three alchemist to repeat the sentence.

They did.

She understood it.

Heavy silence hung in the room.

Then Rose gasped.

"Of course! I am so blind!"

"What?" asked Lissa

But it wasn't Rose that answered her, it was Cassie.

"I'm a dhampir."

**Haha im so cruel no sydrian moments :( Sorry next chapter I promise.**

**Want a sneak peek?**

**'My mother is a moroi and my father is a human" Cassie replied boldly**

"**Are you from the keepers?" asked Stanton still not over the shock**

"**No"**

"**Do you know who your father is?"asked Eddie speaking up for the first time.**

"**Yeah", said Cassie looking directly at Stanton, "He's an alchemist."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sheerio4ever- ya, I deleted that chapter that said that I couldn't upload because of exams because I was uploading chapter 5 and its like chapter chapter 6, and I was getting confused. So I deleted it. XD**

I don't know what I am doing here. All I know is that now it isn't unbearably cold. I knew these people, but I couldn't remember. They all looked familiar, sounded familiar, yet they looked so alien and...evil. I recognized the evilness in them right away. They were Vampires. I shuddered inwardly, but I didn't show them my weakness.

They made me do the most craziest thing, I had to repeat a sentence over and over again like some robot, but I did it anyway because Ms. Stanton asked me to. What kind of a alchemist would I be if I didn't listen to my superior?

The out of no where, for no what so ever reason, everyone was shocked. The girl in front of me didn't do anything wrong, all she said was,"I'm a dhampir."

Then everything was quiet. I hated this. This silence. It reminded of my 'home' and I hated my home. The Voice told me that it was my home because this would be the place where I would be born into the world clean again. The Voice always told me about the darkness that was purged in me and how it was terrible, but some part of me clung on to the old stubborn Sydney Sage. Somewhere deep inside of me I knew there was nothing wrong with me, that I had committed no sins. Right? Had I committed sins? I remembered the night perfectly. The night they took me away. I remember the black SUV where I had sat with my father and my sister and I had told my father boldly, "He did everything to me" But who was I talking about? Who had stolen my heart? Why did I feel a connection to the plain wooden cross that was now dangling from my neck? I fought so hard to get that necklace on me. When I touched it, I felt a million memories come to me, but it was as if an invisible barrier had blocked them. I tried so hard to reach them, but I couldn't.

The Voice told me it was better this way, that I don't remember what had happened. The Voice said I was a better person now, and that I would be fully born clean again in only a few days.

So I accepted the fact. I, Sydney Sage, was a good person.

I would go home now, my _real_ home, just because The Voice said that tiny cell was my home, I knew that I had a mother out there somewhere who loved me. I would go find her and impress my father I would be the daughter they dreamed of. I will try my hardest to-

"How come you never told me?" The green eyed boy's voice cut through the silence.

"I did it because I didn't want to be a guardian and since the Moroi had no record of a dhampir being born to a Moroi and a human, well...I wanted me to be a secret." The girl replied.

"Wait, what!? One of your parents are a Moroi and other..." That was Rose. Rose, who somehow I remembered. I helped her in Russia then helped her out of jail. I didn't get it, why did I remember her, but not anyone else?

"My mother is a Moroi and my father is a human" the girl replied boldly

"Are you from the Keepers?" asked Ms. Stanton her voice cracked

"No."

"Do you know who your father is?" asked a boy with sandy-blonde hair

"Yeah", said the girl looking directly at Ms. Stanton, "He's an Alchemist"

Ms. Stanton and the three other alchemist looked like they've been slapped, but I did not understand the big deal. If an alchemist fell in love with a Moroi woman it wasn't his fault. There was nothing wrong with it.

Suddenly a pain shot me from the back of my head and I let out a cry. In a flash, the Moroi with the green eyes was holding me, "Sydney are you okay?" His voice was soft and warming. I sinked into his arm and I instantly felt protected, like there was nothing in the world that could get to me.

_They are evil, they make you feel safe, but they just want you, your blood._

I suddenly jerked from the boy's embrace, he seemed shocked but stood a little farther away. He looked at me curiously, those beautiful jade eyes seemed concerned.

"I'm fine" I muttered and that seemed to satisfy him, though not fully.

Rose cleared her throat bringing everyone's attention to her, "Do you know your father's name? Do you live with him? What about your mother?" Rose fires continuous questions at the newly discovered dhampir girl.

The Russian war lord that was standing next to her chuckled, "Whoa, Roza calm down" If I remembered correctly, his name was Dimitri

Rose muttered something that I couldn't make out

The dhampir smiled and just said, "My mother died a long time ago, I'm not sure what her name was and my father hates me, I never met him and his name...his name", she turned to face me directly, "His name is Jared Sage."

**I really need you advice guys! Is it just me or is this story going down? I feel like you guys are losing interest. Can you guys review and tell me your thoughts? Should I continue the story?**

**Oh N I was going to include Sydrian moments and write a lot more but my cousins are over its very distracting so...sorry **


	7. Chapter 7

**All bolded parts are from the previous books from the bloodlines series by Richelle Mead. **

MEMORIES

The world spun around me, then everything went black.

I woke up to find myself in a different place. I was in a ballroom. There was dance floor and beautiful chandelier above me. I was wearing a beautiful purple gown. Where did that come from? Where was I?

"Sage?" a voice said from behind me.

I looked back to find myself looking directly at the green eyed vampire. I suddenly jerked backwards, causing me to bump into a table and lose balance, but like before he was there again. His arm around my waist, holding me in my place. This time I screamed out loud.

This seemed to startle him and he let go of me. "Sage, what's wrong?" His voice seemed concerned, but my mind was elsewhere

_He is evil. He just wants my blood. He doesn't care about me._ Right? He took a step towards me, "Okay, Sydney I just want to talk to you. You think you could give me like five minutes? Please, Sydney?" He asked, no _pleaded_.

I started to shake my head, but stopped abruptly. Why oh why did this vampire want to talk to me? Against all my will, I opened my mouth and said, "Yes."

I mentally slapped myself, but another part of me was glad I said yes. And by the looks of it, he was too.

He led me to a table and sat me down and he sat in front of me.

"Sydney do you know who I am?"

I shook my head

"You don't remember anything about me?" his voice cracked and he sounded hurt. I was confused why did he care that I didn't remember him?

"Nothing" I replied.

"Do you want to remember?" He asked, and his voice seemed full of hope.

Did I want to remember? Yes, yes I did. But the Voice told me it was blasphemy to remember. Was it? How many times had I sat in that cell alone racking my brain just wanting to have my old life again? Now, here he was. He was asking me if I wanted to remember. Oh yes I did, I don't care what the Voice told me.

Seeing the decision on my face, he smiled.

He clapped his hands once and a huge screen appeared in front of the ballroom, the lights dimmed and the screen brightened.

'MEMORIES OF SYDNEY SAGE' the screen read, and a video began. I was there with Keith, the door was open and standing in the house was none other than the Moroi with the beautiful green eyes.

"**So are you guys here to convert me or sell me siding**?" he asked

"**Mr. Ivashkov,**" The Sydney on the screen said politely, "**It's so nice to see you again.**"

Then the scene changed and I was standing with 'Mr. Ivashkov' in the kitchen, he was whining saying, "**I need my own place okay? You guys make things happen. Can't you get me some swank bachelor's pad like Keith has downtown so I could party with all the rich vacationers? Drinking alone is sad and pathetic. I need people. Even human people."**

"**No,**" the other Sydney said, "**I'm not authorized to do this. You aren't...well, you aren't really my responsibility. We're just taking care of Jill-and Eddie, since he's her bodyguard."**

'Mr. Ivashkov' scowled. **"what about a car? Can you do that?"**

The other Sydney shook her head.

"**What about your car? What if I drop you guys back off at school and then borrow it for a while?"**

"**No**"

"**You're killing me here, Sage!"**

"**I'm not doing anything."**

"**Exactly my point."**

The scene changed yet again, this time there were no people in it. Just a close up of a phone message. It read, "**SEND HELP IMMIDIATELY. Day 24. Situation is growing worse. My captors continue to find new and horrific ways to torture me. When not working, Agent Scarlet spends her days examining fabric swatches for bridesmaid dresses and going on about how in love she is. This usually causes Agent Boring Borscht to regale us with stories of Russian weddings that are even more boring then his usual ones. My attempts at escape have been thwarted thus far. Also I am out of cigarettes. Any assistance or tobacco products you can send will be greatly appreciated. Prisoner 24601**."

The scene changed once more and this time, 'Mr. Ivashkov' and the other me were in a dark room. He was lying on the couch while I was sitting on a chair beside him.

"**Sage?**" He asked for my attention

"**Yeah?" **

"**Do you know why I don't like him? Brayden? Because of what he said."**

"**What part?"**

"**Historically inaccurate. Who the hell looks at you and says 'historically inaccurate'?"**

"**Well technically it is"**

"**He shouldn't have said that."**

"**Look, it's just his way."**

"**He shouldn't have said that, I don't care if he's not the emotional type or what. No one can look at you in that dress, in all that fire and gold, and start talking about anachronisms. If I were him, I would have said, 'You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walking this earth'."**

The scene switched again and this time him and I were standing in a living room. The other Sydney was asking him, " **That night at the compound. How did you know how to drive the Mustang? Because you did .You drove it without any hesitation. As good as I could have. I started to wonder if maybe someone else had been showing you how to do it. But even if you'd had lessons every day since you got the car, you couldn't have driven like that. You shifted like you've been driving manual your whole life"**

"**Maybe I'm a natural," he said**

"**I'm right, aren't I?You've been driving one your whole life!"**

"**Not even Moroi give licenses to infants, Sage,"**

"**Don't dodge this. You know what I mean. You've known how to drive stick for years. Why? Why would you do that? Why would you act like you didn't know how to drive?"**

"**Isn't it obvious, Sage? No, of course it isn't. I did it so I'd have a reason to be around you—one I knew you couldn't refuse."**

"**But … why? Why would you want to do that?"**

"**Why?" he asked. "Because it was the closest I could get to doing this."**

He then leaned in and kissed the other me.

The scene changed again, and this time were in a ballroom, _this_ ballroom. Me and him were dancing.

The scene kept on changing again showing me and the Moroi making out and kissing while voices played in the background.

"We can't do this."

"Why not Sage? Don't hide your feelings for me."

"I don't have any for you."

Then suddenly all the changing scenes stopped and one came to a halt. I was in a car with Marcus Finch and I was saying:

"I can't run away with you."

"Why not?" Marcus asked.

"**I realized I'm in love**."

The next scene showed me walking into a beautiful museum and I was walking up to 'Mr. Ivashkov'

"**Sage, figured you'd be south of the border by now."**

"**No, you didn't, You never would've given me the note or come all the way out here. You knew I wouldn't leave."**

"**I was pretty sure you wouldn't leave. I _hoped _you wouldn't leave. Jill and I debated it forever. What'd you think of my sweet use of latitude and longitude? Pretty brilliant, huh?"**

"**Genius,You took a risk I'd know what those numbers meant. You could've been sitting out here all day."**

"** 're a smart girl. I knew you'd figure it out."**

"**Not that smart. It took me a long time to figure some things out. And how is it possible that you knew this place existed, but I didn't?"**

**His fingertips traced the edge of my cheek, "It was easy, I had to start my search somewhere, so I typed 'ancient Rome' and 'California' into my phone. This was like the first hit."**

"**What search?" **

**He smiled. "The search for some place more romantic than Pies and Stuff."**He tippedthe other me's face up toward his and kissedher.

The other Sydney wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

The scene changed once more and this time the Moroi wasn't in it. Eddie was. And Alchemist. I recognized the scene immediately, it was the day they took me away. Eddie was frantically saying something to me, but I couldn't understand him, like the speakers on the video weren't working. The other Sydney told him something and he ran away carrying some rock in his hand.

The video ended.

Bright purple words glowed on the screen: MY NAME IS ADRIAN IVASHKOV AND I LOVE YOU SYDNEY SAGE.

**Okay so for the next chapter should I leave them in the spirit dream or make Sydney wake up to reality and face the fact that her dad has a dhampir child?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope this chapter was what you were expecting. :) I took angiedawn3's idea and made this chapter half and half. Enjoy.**

_**Adrian's POV**_

I didn't know what to do. She didn't remember me. It broke my heart, and if she wasn't standing there looking so beautiful in that purple gown I would've marched to the alchemist and killed them all. Or compel them into jumping off a bridge. I thought of this before, it's not a bad idea right? But Jill talked me out of it. Seriously that girl was bossing me around way too much, I knew she meant well, but geesh can she just leave me alone?

After the shocking news of Cassie being a dhampir, and the even more shocking news of her human father being Jared Sage, Sydney fainted. Belikov said it was fine and that her heart beat and breathing were normal, so I pulled her in a spirit dream.

It shattered my heart that she didn't remember me. Those b!/?^s erased her memory. The pain in my heart made it feel as if the pain that Rose caused me was just a needle prick and this, _this _was a machine gun that hit me several times again and again.

So controlling my anger towards the Alchemist I asked Sydney hopefully if I could jog her memory; or at least show her _our_ memories.

A whole agonizing minute later, she finally said yes. So I manipulated the dream to show her a video, hopefully it was good enough for her to remember all the great times we had together.

I ended the video with, 'My name is Adrian Ivashkov and I love you Sydney Sage." I wished I didn't look like some pathetic guy in love, but then again, I would show the whole universe just how pathetic and stupid and idiotic I am if it means I'm with Sydney.

I glanced in her direction at the end to see tears rolling down her cheek. Why was she crying? Did she feel disgusted that she had a relationship with a Moroi? Was she going to reject me and go back to the Alchemists?

I scooted my chair closer to her and wiped the tear away without thinking. She looked startled for about a minute, then seemed to realize who I was. Did she remember? Did she remember us?

She got up and walked away. After getting to the other side of the ballroom, she suddenly halted. She turned around and looked right at me, "Adrian, could you please send me back?" Her voice was soft and I'm pretty sure if I didn't have Moroi hearing, I wouldn't have heard it.

"Do you remember now?" I asked cleanly dodging her original question

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I remember some parts now, parts that you showed me and other things like how your a spirit user and..."

"And?" I prompted her

"Could you please send me back from this dream? Please, Adrian?"

So she figured out this is a spirit dream? I felt my heart flip in joy and happiness and I nodded. I would do anything she asked me to.

As I let go of the dream and the spirit when I heard her whisper, "I remember us."

-_**Sydney's POV**_

I woke up to find myself lying on a couch in Adrian's apartment. Adrian. I finally remembered him now. I also remembered Jill and Eddie. But how? How did I know them all? Judging from what Adrian showed me I had first met them with Keith. But this didn't make sense. Why had Keith introduced me to Vampires? Was it Alchemist related? Did I have an assignment here? That was the only explanation I had. That I had an assignment here in Palm Springs (judging from the highway sign) and I was assigned...to helping them?

I mean that was the only scenario that made sense. Why else would Keith introduce me to the man I fell in love with? Love. Adrian. All those memories that came rushing back to me while I was watching the video. Adrian and I had been through so much. And they, they made me forget him. Anger and rage boiled in me as a memory replayed in my head.

The Alchemist finally gave me water after 3 days. I was dying, I remember that day clearly. My throat was burning and my lips were cracked. My mouth was dry and it I felt light headed. Ms. Stanton had come to visit me and saw my condition, she then dragged me out of my tiny cell and into what seemed like an office. She started yelling at a man that was sitting in a neat suit, saying, "She needs water! We cannot let her die! She may have done unforgivable deeds, but she is valuable to us." Her screams were making my head pound. I couldn't take it anymore. The world swayed around me and I fell. I heard his voice once more, "We will give here _water_." They had poured liquid down my throat and I thought it tasted funny, but my weak mind had thought that's how water tasted like if you don't drink it for more than three days.

But as I took a sip of water from a glass that Dimitri handed me, I realized that liquid wasn't water. It had tasted way too different. That _water _had compulsion serum and maybe memory loss potion and who knows what else mixed in it.

"How are you feeling Sydney?" A voice asked cutting through my train of thoughts. I looked up to see Rose's concerned eyed peering down at me.

"I'm fine." I said, though it came out as a hoarse whisper.

She nodded and moved to stand beside Dimitri.

I looked around the room to see the alchemist sitting beside me and Adrian across the room and Jill, Eddie and some other girl sitting on the couch and two blondes talking to each other in hushed tones.

The blonde. The strawberry blonde haired girl. The one that claimed to be my sister.

I realized with a start that I was staring at her, I tried to look away, but she caught me. She gave me a small smile and I suddenly remembered something.

"You made a birthday dinner for my birthday." I said suddenly.

She seemed shocked, but she nodded and smiled at me, "I did."

Silence hung heavily in the room until she broke it again.

"Cassie. My name is Cassie."

"I'd say what my name is, but you already know." I smiled

She laughed

"Enough." Ms. Stanton screamed. "You will not talk to each other like you're _friends_. Sydney come one, let's go."

As if on cue the other three alchemist stood up with her, I was about to stand when some one said, "You have no right to take her."

I glanced up to see Adrian blocking the doorway.

"And why is that Mr. Ivashkov?" Ms. Stanton asked

"Because," Adrian's lips formed a sly smile, "Her tattoo is broken. And any alchemist whose tattoo is broken is not legally yours. You have no right over Sydney. Did you forget the reason you are here Stanton? You are here to see me prove that Sydney's tattoo is broken. And that I did."

Ms. Stanton looked back at the three other Alchemist that were accompanying her. Their faces were blank. Obviously no-one could find a loophole in Adrian Ivashkov's logic.

Then I saw the most strangest thing of all. Ms. Stanton turned her back on me and with the other three alchemist she walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Vasilisa's POV**_

"Rose stop kicking the seat!" Jill screamed.

"Sorry." Rose mumbled as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Cassie are you okay back there?" Eddie asked the petite girl that was squashed between Dimitri and Angeline.

"Fine." she answered

"Lissa?..." Eddie asked

I nodded at him and turned to stare out the window.

Being Queen meant keeping track of everything that happens. No matter how crazy or how fast the events occur. So far...

Donna Stanton carries around weapons. Threat to the Moroi?

Eddie Castile may not be that reliable

Marcus Finch, the rebel alchemist, is Donna Stanton, the superior of alchemists' son? (Shocker!)

Adrian has a good idea (? What the hell happened in Palm Springs? I leave them alone for like 3 months, and Adrian Ivashkov is suddenly smart!?)

Jill is having memory problems because of Adrian. (I swear its vodka!)

Jill and I...made up? (I really don't know what to call it.)

Sydney comes back. (Why does Adrian care so much? He was shining so brightly that his aura practically blinded me. Is there something going on between those two? I must find out about

that)

Jared Sage has a dhampir child? (Our world is messed up)

Rose and Dimitri are having problems...god, I hope Rose is okay.

The alchemists leave Sydney alone, but does she approve of our actions?

Filing all this paperwork is going to be a pain. And believe me, all this needs to be filed. Well, maybe not about me and Jill, or Adrian's good idea (which I just can't get over), or about Rose and Dimitri.

I sighed and glanced at my watch. 3:26. Four hours. I've been sitting in this damn seat for the last four hours. I'd happily like to say that I was sitting in an airplane seat going back to the court like I originally planned to do on this beautiful day, but I'd be lying.

Just when I thought things would calm down a bit and everything would be uninteresting for at least a while, a letter from the alchemist came.

A letter.

In French.

Inviting us to court (the jury type, not the Moroi kind).

It literally had 2 sentences:

Vous êtes invités à la cour pour l'audition de Jared Sage. S'il vous plaît apporter Cassie Sage.

Then it had the address. The address turned out to be be 4 hours away. So we were in a minivan, driving out to Santa Maria from Palm Springs.

The 8 of us, all packed up in a Toyota Sienna, it's sweaty, uncomfortable, and insanely hot. I'm sure its like 100 degrees F in this car.

I let my thoughts wander to the dhampir that was sitting behind me. How many were there out there in the world hiding from the Moroi Court? Why are they hiding? Were we putting too much pressure on the Guardians? Well, in all fairness we were only putting pressure on the novices because there weren't a lot of them, if they all stepped up, there would be no pressure.

When I got back to court that would be number one on my things to do list; find hidden dhampirs.

"Are we there yet?" a sleepy Rose asked from beside me.

"Almost. Fifteen more minutes." Eddie answered from the front.

I sighed. I couldn't bear the thought of Rose being so sad. In a recent conversation Dimitri mentioned to Rose that he always thought of training his kids to be the best they could be, and that made Rose sad. She couldn't give Dimitri a child. She could never. I never thought I'd see the happy and perky Rose depressed. She is even more depressed now than the time Dimitri turned Strigoi, if that was even possible.

I think I fell asleep sometime during the rise because the next thing I knew, Adrian was shaking me awake. "Cousin, we're here."

I shook off my slumber and looked up to a dark gloomy building.

"Jared Sage's trail."

**Srry for the mistakes and bad sentence structures in this chapter. :( I didn't proofread it.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cassie's POV**_

All was quiet. I could hear the soft drizzling of the rain outside hitting the roof. It's been an hour since we arrived. You'd think in a court that everything would go a bit faster, but apparently not.

The Alchemist, as much as they hate me, pulled me aside from the group that I was with to talk to me. The official Alchemist lawyer, Mr. Wisentin, asked me how long I had known about my father being an alchemist and how I felt about this whole situation, and a thousand other questions.

All these questions were absurd. I hated everything that had happened recently. If I could tell my story over again...

When I was twelve a man visited me. I had no idea who he was, but his green eyes made me feel warm and comfortable. He told me that he was my grandpa, and I remember laughing at him saying my grandpa was dead.

"No, my little Cassie, I am your grandfather."

He then went on told me me about the vampire world and who my real parents were. I remember crying saying that my mommy and daddy were Maria and David who had raised me lovingly. But after the show of fangs, a list of things that differentiate me from the humans, and an adoption certificate, I gave up. I accepted the fact that I was a Dhampir.

A dhampir whose Moroi mother died in child labour and whose Human father was a mystery.

When I was sixteen I became crazy thinking about my mysterious father. I broke into some alchemist records since they kept track of everything. The funny thing was that there was absolutely nothing around my birth year. I was very confused. I tried contacting my 'grandfather' , but turned out he too died two years ago. I tried talking to my 'aunts' and 'uncles', but they treated me like I was some piece of shit- literally- and turned away from me. Who ever knew that I would get an answer out of a feeder who lived in my mother's family estate.

No wonder I didn't find answers in the alchemist records. Since ,my father was one. His name was Jared Sage. He had one daughter, Carly, and a wife. I hated him from the minute I heard of this.

And then came Adrian Ivashkov, or as everyone said Adrian Melrose.

I was introduced to Adrian Ivashkov by my wonderful girlfriend, Rowena Clark. I was terrified that Adrian might recognize me as a dhampir, but he didn't. I tried to convince Rowena that Adrian was a stupid party boy that was messing with her mind, but Rowena didn't believe me. My beautiful and ever so understanding girlfriend figured out that something was going on. Of course I didn't tell her the real truth, so I just told her part of the truth.

Rowena knew that my parents 'abandoned' me at birth, so I told her that Adrian was a relative of mine that I really didn't want to reunite with. Cassie said maybe I should try to be friendly with him and then when we're all friends or something I could tell him who I was. I didn't exactly support Cassie's plan a hundred percent, but it was better than nothing.

Then came a time when Rowena broke her hand because a piece of a statue fell on her. I know she broke her hand, but by the time I arrived at Carlton her hand was as good as ever. That was the moment I knew that Adrian was indeed a Spirit User (I heard rumors of this ability). I had my suspicions before but him healing Rowena- which he undoubtedly did- confirmed my suspicions.

There was also a time (one which Sydney surprisingly remembered), where I cooked Sydney's birthday dinner. Little did I know she was Sydney _Sage_. I knew I should hate her, but why? Why should I hate a person that fell in love the same way her father fell in love.

My little sister. That's who she was. I always dreamed of having a little sister and here she was. And she was perfect. And we both had a common enemy it seemed.

Our Father.

But can we really be sisters? Or would she hate me for who I am?

_She's dating a Moroi, you really think she's got something against dhampirs? _An annoying voice at the back of my head asked.

I let out an exasperated sigh. Yep, today just another day in Cassie World.

After what seemed like forever the Bailiff finally called out, "All rise. Department One of the Alchemist Court is now in session. Judge Rons presiding. Please be seated."

We followed the Bailiff's direction.

The judge then stood up, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here to determine whether or not Alchemist Jared Sage is guilty of having an affair with a Moroi." The judge made a face of disgust which clearly offended Her Majesty who was sitting in the front row.

"If I may Your Honour." The official Alchemist lawyer, Mr. Wisentin stood up.

"Proceed."

"I would like to ask Mr. Sage where he was the year of 1976"

"I was on a personal vacation." replied the man in gray t-shirt and black trousers. I hated this man.

"And where might had that been ?"

"Italy."

"Were you accompanied by someone on this vacation?"

He hesitated a moment but replied, "Yes."

"With whom were you accompanied with?"

"That is none of your business." The man replied straightening his posture.


	11. Chapter 11

**AssasinsVow2012, you are totally right. IDK why but the end got cut off. So here's the end of that chapter. **

**This next chapter is dedicated to all you faithful reviewers. I luv u guys all!**

Silence hung heavily in the courtroom.

The only sound was the rain softly hitting the side walk.

"If you choose to stay silent, then you will be dismissed as guilty." The Judge propsed.

I could see the conflict in the man's eyes as he finally answered, "I was with a young lady named Seavbi Sforiado."

I sudden gasp escaped me as I realized this might be my mother's name. Could it be?

Seavbi Sforiado.

"And who exactly is she?" Mr. Wisentin continued.

"Somebody I used to know"

"Was she indeed human?"

The man visibly hesitated before answering, "No."

Many of the Alchemist that were sitting behind me gasped.

But Mr. Wisentin looked unsurprised. As if he was expecting the answer.

"And did you or did you not have a child with her?"

"I did." The man answered his face clean of any emotion. It strangely reminded me of Sydney and how expressionlessly she sat at Adrian's apartment.

Mr. Wisentin nodded, "And of what species is this child?"

"Dhampir." the man replied with such disgust that I wanted to punch him.

"Your Honour, the Alchemist have come to a conclusion as the guilty party has admitted to the highest treason against the Alchemist laws. Therefore Jared Sage must be executed immediately."

Nodding, the Judge was raising his gavel, and-

"Wait! Your honour, may I?" Jared asked seeking permission from the Judge.

" I will allow it."

"I honour, I have made a grave mistake, I understand. And May I please just go to Re-eucation Center? Your Honour, to prove my loyalty to the Alchemist, I will execute the offspring of Seavbi Sforiado myself."

What? The offspring of Seavbi Sforiado? Me?

He was asking if he could kill me.

**So what'd you guys think? **

**And you know the name Seavbi Sforiano, well see...**

**Se-Sheerio**4**Ever**

**av-Assasins Vow**

**bi-Bru Ivashkov**

**the for the last name first two letters:**

**Sf- Sydrian fan**

**:D I hope you guys like the little name I created XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Before anyone could say a word, Queen Vasilisa shot up like a rocket, "How dare you? She is a Dhampir and therefore is under my control! You humans have no right to touch her!"

I was shocked. Did-did she just defend me? When i hid from her court? When I practically just pretended that the dhampir side of me didn't exist? I felt tears well up in my eyes, and i blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. I will not cry in a courtroom.

But i owe my life to my Queen.

"Of course, Ms. Dragomir."

Though I could not see her face, I knew Her Majesty was shocked. She had never been called Ms. Dragomir before, it was always Princess Vasilisa and now it was Queen Vasilisa. But what do could you expect from the Alchemists?

Turning back to Jared Sage, the judge replied to his plea, "Mr. Sage the decision has been made."

The man curled his mouth into a snarl, "Then if I am to get executed, then so will Sydney. She too fell in love with a Moroi"

I gasped. This man was heartless. Now i couldn't contain my self, i was about to stand up to go punch him when-  
>"You son a bit*h, shut the fu*k up. You deserve to die. You are-" Rose, a guardian, was standing in the stands waving her fist at the man who disgustingly was my father.<p>

"Ms, do you have permission to speak?" The judge asked, his voice nuteral.

With a huff, she sat down, but i could tell she was not happy.

"We will see to Miss. Sage's situation in her own trial."

What? Sydney had a trail too? Why did the others not tell me of this? Or did they just forget?

_Stupid, you weren't loyal to them, why should they be loyal to you?_  
>I sighed, surely i've been a stupid in hiding.<p>

"I believe that concludes Mr. Jared Sage's trial. Court adjourned."

I sighed. Finally. Now i could go home.

"We will meet again in 10 minutes. Until then, Recess."

What? Why?

"Your Honour, why are we meeting again in 10 minutes?" The Moroi Queen asked.

The judge looked puzzled, "For Ms. Sage's trial of course."

Apparently thinking that that was reason enough, the judge turned and left.

I gathered with the rest of the group, to find out that they were as confused as I. So they weren't hiding information from me. My heart swelled, I've been a real ass thinking they were all mean and shitty.

"What the fu*k were they talking about?" Adrian asked clearly angry.

"Apparently Sydney has a trial." Princess Jill replied dazed.

"What the heck, didn't we already tell them that she doesn't belong to the Alchemist? They should just fu*king leave her alone!" Rose screeched.

Queen Vasilisa moved to stand beside the guardian, she put her hand on the guardian's and told to calm down.

Such love between a Queen and her subjects. I felt guilty once more and this time I could hold the tears.  
>The Queen noticing me, raised her eyebrow.<p>

"Excuse me everyone, i have to speak with Cassie for a moment." With that she took my hand and led me outside.

No one looked up as they were all engulfed in their own worries and for that I was grateful.

We stood just inside the huge glass doors, not going completely outside due to the rain.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine." I nodded. Gosh how the hell was i going to tell her?

"Are you worried about Sydney?"

"No-I mean yes but..."

She nodded like she understood, "what is it?"

"Its just that... That I feel guilty about my actions." I rushed at the last part.

She looked stunned, like she had not been expecting this.

So i continued, "I feel bad about hiding from the court. Originally i was brought up by a human family, so I didn't know much about the system at the Moroi Court. I-i only heard rumors, and i thought that they- you guys were really mean and stuff. I sorry." I broke down again, god, i was looking like an idiot in front of mu Queen. Even if she was wearing a plain navy blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh Cassie, there is nothing to apologize for. To tell you the truth, the rules at court are pretty strict. If i take you back and say she was in hiding from the court, they would probably hold a trial for you too. Thats why Im trying to change the rules. Some of then are just too strict."

"So you're not mad?"

She laughed, "No of course not. If anything I'm kind of mad at myself for not changing that law already, but it takes time." She shrugged.

"Thank you my Queen" I was bending down to courtesy to my Queen when she stopped.

"Oh no you don't." She pulled me in an embrace. "Any friend of Adrian is a friend of mine."

Huh. Well the odds were on my side today. I was a _friend_ of the Queen.

Smiling like a Chuck Norris,we returned back to the courtroom. Everyone was hastily taking a seat. So i was talking to the Queen for like 10 minutes?And for most of the time I was just bawling my eyes out.

"Order in the court." The Judge called out, hitting his gavel against the hard wooden plank.

Everyone went silent and Sydney was standing beside the Judge where the accused party stands.

I took a deep breath as I made a decision in my head.

I was going to defend my sister.

**okay so I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, I was honestly going to write more, but my laptop's not working properly. :( please come back to me laptop.**

**And plz review, your reviews mean so much to me. See, its a pretty button down here. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya! My laptop's working again! I swear my life is nothing without electronics and internet. :( Sad, but true. Friends aren't always available, but my laptop and phone always are. :D **

**Oh and, I wanted to tell you guys about this story me and my friend are writing. It's on Wattpad, it's called ****_Rebellious_****. It's by _s_plus_z_ . So It'd mean a lot to me if you guys can check it out. **

**wattpad(.com) /story/12418654-rebellious**

**^ IDK why but I couldnt write .com properly... **

**Adrian's POV**

In her defense, Cassie tried. But it didn't work. Nothing ever seemed to work.

So finally they had to break Sydney out of the stupid jail cell they put her in and run. Well, Rose did anyway.

Sydney had pled innocence at court, buy apparently the Alchemist didn't like it when a junior alchemist pleads innocence. We tried to fight against them with the logic of them not 'owning' Sydney. But they said when all new Alchemist start out, they take a life oath that binds them.

So in other words Sydney was theirs forever.

That's when Rose got all mad and in my opinion she looked very scary as she marched into a room at the back of the court and returned 15 minutes later with Sydney dangling over her shoulder and and blood all over her shirt. Though she later assured me that the blood was of a cell's guard.

As I put Sydney down on my bed, I couldn't help but notice her fragile she looked. I sighed, I hated what the Alchemist did to her, but there was nothing I could do now except to help her get better. (And if anyone's wondering, yes Jill finally talked some sense into me.)

"Adrian?" A voice asked from behind me

I turned to see Lisa leaning in the doorway.

"Need something cousin?"

She straightened her posture, "Yeah, Is there something you wouldl like to tell me? Something about you and Sydney?"

Oh shit, I knew this was coming, after all they didn't pick her to be Queen for nothing.

"Come with with, cuz. We've got a lot to talk about." She nodded as I led her out of the room.

She turned to me expectantly as I made myself comfortable in the lawn chair I had in my balcony.

"Um..." I started, why the hell was this so fricking hard?

"Let's make this a bit easier Adrian, I know about you and Sydney. Jill told me about everything.

Everything? Oh god, hopefully Jailbait didn't tell her about Sydney's powers.

"When did you guys even get the time to talk?" I asked hopefully sounding very curious.

"Adrian!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, ya me and Sage have kinda been seeing each other." I admitted

"Kinda?" She raised her eyebrow, "Adrian now I could finally see why you were so worried about Sydney. Why your aura was so blinding when Sydney returned to us. Adrian, I can see so much love in you and all you say is we're kind of seeing eachother? If I'm correct I would say you were in love."

I shrugged, "Guess I am." I knew what would come next, a whole lecture about how humans and Moroi couldn't be together and some other shit I really wasn't in the mood to hear. Right now I wanted to be with Sage making sure she was okay. I would never let Sage get hurt ever again.

"Adrian that's amazing!"

I raised an eyebrow, " Are you serious cousin? No big lecture on human-moroi relationships?"

She shrugged, "No, I trust you and you know a major part of why human-moroi relationships are looked down upon ate because the moroi always take advantage of the human. And I know that you would never do that to Sydney. So yes I accept you relationship with Sydney." She smiled.

And I remembered why I love my Cousin so much. She always understood me.

She stood to leave, she was half way across the balcony when she turned and said, "Although I am okay with your relationship with Sydney, I am not so sure what everyone will think about this at court."

I sighed. Of course. Everyone at court were like the paparazzi except worse.

No, I could think of those lame idiots at court right now I had to find Jailbait and find out what the hell she told Lissa.

I finally found Jill in the kitchen with Eddie in deep conversation. I cleared my throat so could acknowledge my presence. Jill swung around so fast she almost knocked Eddie over. Almost.

"Oh Adrian, um, do you need something?"

"Yes, jailbait may I talk to you alone?" I asked sweetly.

Eddie took the cue and left the kitchen leaving me alone with Jill.

"What'd you tell Lissa?" I asked cutting to the chase.

"I just told her that you and Sydney-"

"Did you tell her about Sydney being a witch?" I hurried her

She gasped, "No of course not. I know my limits, Adrian."

"Okay thanks." I practically ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, where Sydney was peacefully sleeping.

I laid down beside her and sighed. Life was complicated now. But this will end soon. I know it will.

**okay guys, so as you can probably tell I'm close to drawing this story to an end. :( aww I know. But don't worry I'd say about 2 or3 chapters more? **

**Oh and don't forget to check out the Wattpad story Rebellious! **

**Until next time my lovelies...**

**XOXO-S**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, ppl I'm becoming so damn lazy, I have gone from uploading daily to uploading... weekly? IDK, but its horrible. So anywayz, originally I planned for doing a valentines day chapter (I KNOW RIGHT!), but as we all know valentines day is long gone and I didn't write the chapter. :( **

**Anyway, even though Valentines day is long gone, here's the chapter that is dedicated to valentines day! (and all of you who want Sydrian, JillxEddie, and maybe...RosexDimitri.)**

…**...**

**Sydney's POV**

I woke up to find Adrian sound asleep beside me. By instinct, I pushed him away, but he didn't budge. I sighed, obviously he wouldn't budge. What did I think I could push him away and he would fall of the bed? I got up quietly, trying not to wake the vampire-

Vampire.

I drew in a sharp as the reality of the situation hit me with full force. I was sleeping _peacefully _with a vampire.

I hurried-not even trying to be quiet- and quickly walked out of the room, only to find myself facing Jill Dragomir.

"Hi Sydney, how are you holing up?" She smiled.

_They're evil. _A voice screamed at the back of my head.

"I-I am F-f-fine" I stammered, then mentally cursed myself for showing weakness in front of a vampire.

Shock flooded on to Jill's face, "Sydney, you know we won't hurt you, right?"

Wouldn't they?

The Voice told me that the reason I was in Re-education center was because of them. They would hurt me.

"_I realized I'm in love__**.**__"_ I had said these words. I had fallen in love with one of them. I pleaded innocence in front of Alchemist Jury.

But how?

How could I be in love with one of them and hate them at the same time?

"Jailbait...wha? Sage?" I spun 360 degrees to face none other than Adrian Ivashkov.

"Nothing, Adrian, me and Sydney were just talking." Jill plastered a fake smile on her as she turned to go back in the hall.

Leaving me alone with the one I claimed to love.

Adrian.

It was a beautiful name.

He was beautiful.

Scratch that, he was hot.

_Sydney! _The same annoying voice returned.

"Sage, are you okay?" He asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"Fine." I was getting tired of answering the same question over and over again.

He looked at me as if he wanted to say something else, but thought better of it.

I took the chance to speak up, "I need to go."

"Go where!?" he looked very shocked, and his hands were...twitching?

I took a deep breath before answering,"I don't know but I need to get out of here."

"W-why, I-I mean...you.." He seemed lost for words.

I sighed, "If you're asking if I will go back to the Alchemists, then the answer is no. And I don't know where I'm going..." I shrugged, "Guess I'll get my own place, or something."

"Sydney, no!" He took a deep breath, "Sydney...please, don't do this. We got you out of the re-education center so we could be together, then broke you out of jail-"

"And thank you for that, but I must go."I interrupted him.

"No Sydney, no you don't. Please, can I ask for five minutes of your time?" He smiled hopefully.

I hesitated, but yet again, against all reasons, a yes escaped my mouth.

Adrian looked like a seven year old boy on Christmas morning, grinning widely as he led me back in the room.

He sat on the bed and patted beside him, gesturing me to sit.

Oh no that's not happening.

He sighed, "Please."

I gave in.

He took yet another deep breath before saying, "Sydney, don't you remember us?"

I hesitated, if I told him that I did indeed remember us, he might automatically think that him and I were an item, but if I said no...well, I didn't want to say no.

So I just ended up mumbling something along the lines of yes I do.

He smiled, "Then why Sydney? Why do you want to go away?"

"I..." Why did I want to go? To get away from the crazy vampire world? No, they'll always be around...

"Sydney, look at me." Adrian says softly after a few moments.

When I don't, his hands cups my face and tilts it upwards.

We're so close, I can see the line of his jaw clearly, his eyes.

God, his eyes. His beautiful green eyes...no, emerald. Yes, they were emerald. Shining brightly.

Lighting up my world...

I don't know why I do what I do next, but I don't regret it. I link my arms around his neck and brush my lips to his. He's taken a back, but only for a split second or two.

But he wasn't the only one that was shocked. My mind screams at my body, my roaming hands to stop, but my body did not respond.

…**...**

**Jill's POV**

My encounter with Sydney left me in a bad mood. I don;t know why. But I know Adrian will not be happy to see Sydney like that, and that thought alone was enough to make me mad.

So imagine my surprise when I suddenly got sucked into Adrian's head...and him and Sydney were making out.

_My name is Jill, I have a half sister named Vasilissa. She is the Queen. I am a Princess. I am not Adrian Ivashkov. I..._

"Jill?" And just like that I am out of Adrian's head.

I turn to see Eddie standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Um, are you okay? You kind of look pissed off."

Pissed off. Words that I never thought Eddie used. Guess I was wrong.

_You don't know him, idiot._

I sighed. I don't know him...but I'm in love with him?

No I do know him. I know he likes to eat and-

_Everyone knows that, genius._

I know that he's not always as strong as he shows everyone! I shoot back to that annoying voice in my head.

_Sydney knows._

I groaned in frustration.

"Um Jill?" Eddie was looking at me strangely.

And that's when I realized that I had a whole conversation in my head while Eddie was staring at me.

_'Damn the darkness!'_ That was my thought.

Colour rose to my cheeks and I felt like disappearing.

Oh dear god help me.

I'm talking to non-existent stuff!

"um...nothing...Blanked out...um, what'd you ask?"

He strode over to me and helped me in a chair.

He spoke in a soft voice, "Jill, why'd you blank out? Do you need to see a doctor? Are you feeling alright?"

Oh, Eddie. Ever so caring Eddie. "Ya, it's just the darkness." I replied.

He nodded, like this made perfect sense."Let's go."

"Where?" I asked confused.

"To Lissa, she may be able to help you with the darkness."

"No, if she helps me, then she will have the darkness." I whisper.

He doesn't reply for a long time. Obviously deep in thought.

Then I do the most stupidest thing ever, "Do you like me Eddie?"

He snaps out of whatever thought he was engulfed in. He looks at me shocked.

Oh. My. God. What is wrong with me today?

Eddie shook his head, as if to clear his head.

He stood up.

And left.

But not before I hear, "I do."

…**...**

**Rose's POV**

I sighed, I didn't want another counseling session with _Dr. Vaasilissa_. No matter how much she said it was a 'friendly chat', it was counseling session.

When I reach the balcony I see Lissa is already there.

I take a deep breath and stepped out on the balcony. Before Lissa could even get a word out, I put up my hands in a 'I surrender' way and blurt out, "I'm gonna go talk to Dimitri."

With that I spun on my heel and practically sprinted back into the house.

And bump into...Dimitri.

"Um, hey, I was coming to talk to you."

"I'm sorry Roza. I didn't mean for that one comment to cause you so much pain. Forgive me Roza." He hung his head in shame.

And my heart broke.

I could never give him a child.

He wanted one.

And I couldn't give him that.

But I had a plan.

…**...**

**Oh and I wanted to mention that yes I make a lot of spelling errors...guess those annoying teachers were right after all, you do need to proofread your work. I'll try. XD**

**Oh and don't forget to comment and leave criticism. I mean it about the criticism part, because I want to get better at writing, I know I'm not the best writer- believe me when I say my bff makes sure I know that _like every single day_. Lol. Anyways until next time...**

**XOXO- S.S**

**oh, N for those of who check out the wattpad story, luv you guys! (BTW on that story I'm Z)**


	15. AN

I would upload this, but the thing is that my laptop got rebooted and now the last chapter (which I wrote) got deleted. So if you guys say so, I'll write it again. So let me know and comment!xD

-S.S


	16. AN 2

Hey guys, this is just a note to let you all know that I have not abandoned this story. I mean, I probably would have, but you guys are just so awesome with your support and all I feel like I can't leave you hanging.

Anyways the last chapter is actually more than half finished (and it is WAY better than the one that got deleted). I know it's been like a month since I asked you guys if I should re-write, but I've just been so busy y'know.

Yes it's summer, but busy life.

So; I'm really trying hard to make the chapter special (I swear no spelling errors- you guys know how bad I am with those) and I just hope you guys really like it when I finally post it.

Anyways,

Tootles (gotta go work on a chapter)

S.S


	17. Last Chapter :(

**Rose's POV**

We were seated in a circle in the royal ballroom. Alfred Menus was sitting in the center of the circle. I was sitting directly in front of him, following the proper way to perform the ritual.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded weakly.

"Alright now, concentrate on your life and your power. Replay scenes of your life in your head if it helps you concentrate. Mainly, focus on life scenes where you used your magic." Instructed Lissa calmly.

The man in front of me nodded and closed his eyes. At first nothing happened. Then after a few minutes of silence, a golden aura radiated off of him. This was it. He was dying.

He was dying and giving his life to my son.

It's been a few days since we returned back to court, all of us, including Sydney. It took a bit of convincing, but Sydney finally caved in and agreed to come. She was slowly coming out of her amnesia and her memory was recovering at an amazing pace, but of course I think Adrian and Lissa might have had something to do with that.

There's also something going on between Jill and Eddie, when I informed Lissa of this she denied and muttered something about an age difference. But I know better, an age difference doesn't stop love from finding you… as cliché as that sounds.

….And me. Remember I had a 'brilliant' plan. Well it was that, I had heard rumors about a Moroi doctor that can 'heal' dhampirs, but the price would be a limb, or an eye or some body part. When I found this Moroi doctor and got an appointment he had told me he would heal me with no problem. Then, he found out I'm the Queen's best friend and just like that he said he couldn't do it. That bastard.

All the while, Lissa had not known about my approach to the Moroi doctor. When she found out, she revealed to me a secret that she had been keeping. Was I mad? Hell, yes, but I got over it. She said that she knew a way to make me pregnant.

Apparently, a spirit user had to give up their life to a dhampir, transfer their power to create a new soul. And since this man in front of me, Alfred Menus -age 127- was dying anyway, so he was chosen by the Queen to give up his life for my child. He came from a poor family, so from now on his family would never have to worry about financial problems, they would always be supported by the royal family.

Suddenly a piercing pain bought me out of the old memories, it was as if ten thousand bees were stinging my stomach all at once. I shrieked in pain and somewhere in the distance I heard Dimitri scream, "Roza!"

_**5 days later**_

**Jill's POV**

Lissa was being really sweet, things were still awkward between us, but she was trying really hard. She arranged a ball to celebrate the Princess' homecoming. So, here I was, the guest of honour and I had no idea what to wear.

A chuckle came from behind me, "Just wear whatever you want, you'll look beautiful no matter what."

That's another thing that happened. Eddie finally admitted he had feelings for me. Now, I know what you're wondering. Why am I not jumping around in joy like I'm on steroids? Well, who says I'm not?

See it all started when Lissa said I needed to bring a date to the ball and I had absolutely no one. Seeing how sad I was because I couldn't find a date (Well, actually a couple of the royal boys asked me, but Eddie didn't need to know that)…Anyways, seeing that I couldn't find a date, Eddie asked me out and said 'it was just as friends'. After pampering him about it, I got my answer. He actually likes me!

"Like that soft blue dress over there." Continued Eddie pointing to a very sparkly dress.

"Ick. I don't like sparkles."

"Well, aren't you picky." He stated while still looking through my dresses.

"Okay. How about I close my eyes, and you pick any dress you want to see me in, and I'll wear it without criticizing your taste in dresses."

"Are you saying I have bad taste in dresses?" Heasked.

"Do you want to pick a dress for me or not?" I asked him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Fine," he smirked, "Close your eyes."

I did, and after what seemed like forever he said, "Open your eyes."

He was holding a lacy strapless midnight blue gown. It was gorgeous, but, "Eddie, the lace is too revealing-"

"Oh no you don't." He interjected, "You said you wouldn't criticize it. So you're wearing this."

Crap, I did say that… "You really want other boys to see me in such a revealing dress?" I tried.

He considered this for a moment and said, "You're my date, no boy should even dare look at you." With that he left my room to give me privacy to change.

**Sydney's POV**

A ball, a date, and a beautiful dress.

Rose said I needed those three things and tonight would be perfect. Well, let's see, I have an invitation to a ball. Check. A date? Check. A dress? Kill me, this is too much pressure!

Getting a date was hard enough. No screw that. Getting a human date was so hard, that I actually didn't get one. I got a Vampire to be my date. Guess who that is? I'll give you a hint: Adrian. Turns out humans weren't invited to this ball. Why would they be?

Of course that also means if Vampires get hungry, I'm a walking snack for them. Although Adrian did assure me that they can't just drink my blood; he said something about rules.

And Adrian. I trust him. I should after all I did fall for him before the Voice messed with my head. And I realized I do love him. He's sweet, kind and really caring.

Though I know it's going to be a while for me get normal with these people; I think I'll be okay. I KNOW I'll be okay.

Yes, my currently my family is a mess due to my dad getting executed, but a phone called home confirmed my mom and older sister hold no hatred towards me for loving Adrian. My mom and older sister also are completely okay with my dad out of their lives. Mom hates dad now even more since she found out she had a baby with another woman and never told her.

My little sister on the other hand is a complete mess; with a lot of trust issues. She is now seeing a councilor and living in a girls' hostel as she doesn't like my Mom or my older sister (since they support my relationship).

"Hey Sage," Adrian says as he slips into the room closing the door behind him, "I just heard Eddie picked a dress for Jill. So may I?"

"May I what?" I ask him half surprised he used the proper grammar term.

"May I pick a dress for you?"

"Go ahead." I say as I flopped onto my bed on my stomach. Did I ever flop onto a bed like this? It seems so unlike the old Sydney.

Adrian smiles mischievously at me, "Be right back." And slips out of the room.

Wonder what he'll come up with. I just know one thing: I love him and nothings can change that now, not even re-erasing my memory; we've been through too much. We need our happy ending.

**Lissa's POV**

I, Queen of the Moroi, now knows for certainty now that I have changed the way of government forever. The best part all my friends were happy. The least, the youngest Queen ever could do. Rose, now pregnant with a little Guardian baby and his proud father, Dimitri, could never be the sight of an unhappy couple.

My dearest sister, whom I have come to know and love, is living the dream as a Princess with her Prince.

My outstanding cousin now has his dream girl- even if I do have to deal with the political issues going around about a Moroi and Human relationship.

I would do anything for these guys.

I wouldn't be here, in my high position, if it weren't for them.

Gone were days of hardships for all. Gone were the days of striving for freedom for my sister. Gone were the days of depression.

I put on my obligatory crown as I welcomed the new beginnings. Things were going to be better, I just knew it.

"So is her Royal Highness ready for the Homecoming ball for the princess?" A familiar head peeked in the grand room. Christian.

One would think a Queen has it sweet: royal servants, royal guards, and the best boyfriend in the world. But does anyone stop to think that the Queen may not have time for this amazing boyfriend?

We headed out to the royal ballroom arm in arm. People stopped and bowed as I made my way to the center of the ballroom. We were the royal couple; Picture Perfect.

It is customary for the Queen or King to open the party with a royal dance and that's exactly what Christian and I intended to do. As soon as the song started playing, three other couples joined us. Rose wearing a beautiful strapless bright red gown and Dimitri looking as sharp as ever. My sister wearing a very exposing midnight blue gown and Eddie regarding her with loving eyes. I smiled, that is true love; I cannot believe I didn't see it before. And lastly Sydney and Adrian; Sydney was wearing an elegant golden gown, which matched her golden hair perfectly. While dancing with Adrian, her aura was shining so brightly, it blinded me.

I smiled. Here we were, went through our own stories, entwined with each others'; in the end we were gathered here on the same dance floor, celebrating the moment and moments that are to come.

"I love you." I whispered to Christian.

"I know," he said suddenly kneeling, "Will you marry me, Queen Vasilissa Dragomir?"

**~The End~**

**Well, ladies and gentlemen that's it. You can imagine (of course) that Lissa said yes to marriage. ****Duh. **** ….I know you all hate me for making you wait an year for this…. ****Well actually only 10 months, but still I am soo sorry. But I hope this story was worth the wait. **

**And as per sequels, I don't think so. We all know sequels aren't as good as the first ones… well sometimes they are.. but still, I've got School, you know that place kids are forced to go to undergo the process of death; ya that place. **

**Anyways, I love you all, don't think I could've finished the story without you and you're support so thank you. **

**Peace out! **

**Well, actually I have a favour to as you all: Pretty Please with a cherry on top leave comments, I love reading those! **


End file.
